Freaky Fenton
by Ghostboy814
Summary: Jack invents a device that switches a ghost's mind with any other object. But what happens when said selected object happens to be Jack? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Just to warn you-Jack might seem a little OOC in this. And by OOC I mean intelligent. But he needs to be in order for a couple of elements to work out the way I want them to.

Also, the title of this fic is based off of "Freaky Friday," but the only reason I did that was to grab your attention. This fic doesn't resemble the movie in any way. For it to do so, I'd first have to have seen the movie, which I haven't. And don't plan to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny and Jazz had just sat down at the circular, chrome kitchen table for dinner when an orange blur ran up the nearby stairs and came to a halt next to the table. The blur materialized into Jack Fenton, clad in his usual day-glo orange spandex, carrying a silver and green weapon with the FentonWorks logo imprinted on the barrel. 

"Check out the latest in Fenton Anti-Ghost technology!" he exclaimed as he held the gun out for his two children to see. "I call it the Fenton Switcher. It takes a ghost's consciousness and puts it into a preprogrammed target. That way, if a ghost is trying to attack, I can use this baby to trap the ghost inside of any mundane object. And then I'll finally capture a ghost! Check it out!" He aimed the gun at Danny.

"Uh, Dad, is it okay if you don't try out your new weapon on me?" Danny quickly asked as he shielded himself with his arms. Jack laughed as he lowered the Fenton Switcher.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You know all of the technology your mother and I make only hurts ghosts. Watch." He brought the barrel of the gun up to himself. However, he accidentally flipped a switch on the gun before pulling the trigger. The gun emitted a green beam that hit him and caused him to emanate a glowing green aura for a second, but then it died down. A digital readout on the gun read: _target selected_.

"See?" Jack asked as he aimed at Danny again. This time, though, his thumb flicked the switch back into its original position before he fired. Danny was hit with the beam and glowed with an aura of his own for a second before his, too, disappeared. However, there was a tingling feeling that lingered a little while longer.

"Jack!" Maddie exclaimed as she entered the kitchen and saw what was going on. "You know better than to test out your weapons on Danny! Now put that thing back in the lab pronto, or no dessert!"

"Aww…" Jack groaned as he trudged downstairs. He came back up and sat down just in time for Maddie to place a tall pile of chicken in front of him. She placed a mid-sized plate in front of Jazz, and sighed as she put a small one in front of Danny. Her son just didn't seem to have an appetite lately, and it worried her. If he didn't eat, he wouldn't grow and he would keep getting pushed around at school and keep coming home with so many cuts and bruises every night. She placed a fourth plate in front of her own seat, and the family sat down to eat.

Jack started on his chicken, but after a few pieces he discovered the oddest thing-he wasn't hungry any more. He stared at his plate in awe. This was the first time he could remember not being able to finish what was on his plate. Even as a young child, his parents had bragged to their friends about how their little Jack would always eat whatever was in front of him; he was the least picky eater any of them had ever seen. And now he was…what was the word for it…full?

Danny picked at his food for a little bit, but after a minute or two he started feeling extremely hungry. Ravenous, in fact. He took a second piece of chicken, then a third, and reached for a fourth, but sadly realized that his plate was already empty.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Maddie asked. "Aren't you hungry? Even Danny's cleared his plate already."

"I guess I'm not feeling myself," he replied. He looked at the remaining pile of chicken and immediately began feeling nauseous. He pushed the plate away from himself.

"Are you gonna finish those?" Danny asked hopefully. Jack shook his head and Danny immediately piled the rest of the chicken onto his plate. Maddie was overjoyed to see her little boy finally eat. And eat. It wasn't long before the entire pile was gone.

"Well, it looks like everyone is finished," Maddie noted as she looked at hers and Jazz's plates. "Who wants dessert?" Danny and Jazz raised their hands, but Jack sullenly stood up from the table.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go to bed," he said. His wife, son, and daughter looked at him as though he'd grown a second head. Jack never skipped dessert. Never. Something was wrong. Perhaps he was coming down with something.

"Jack, did a ghost take your appetite?" Maddie asked half-jokingly. She expected him to yell something about ghosts and run down to the lab to examine himself for any symptoms of overshadowing.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll just go to bed," Jack replied. The other three Fentons stared at his back as he lumbered upstairs. Now Maddie knew that there was something seriously wrong. She was about to go upstairs when she was interrupted by Danny.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it, sweetie?"

"Do we have any fudge?" Danny asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Maddie smiled softly as she pointed to the cupboard where she stashed fudge away from Jack whenever he misbehaved. Danny's face cracked into a grin as he headed over to the cupboard.

Jack was deep in thought as he sat down on the bed he and Maddie shared. Something was wrong with him. This wasn't like him. Something very strange was going on. Perhaps he should call Sam and Tucker to see what they thought. Wait a minute, Sam and Tucker? Weren't they Danny's friends? Why would he want to call them? Where did a thought like _that_ come from? If anything, he should be calling his old college buddy, Vlad. All of a sudden, an inexplicable surge of animosity flared up inside of him.

_Fruit loop,_ he found himself thinking. _Wait a minute, what?_

"Jack, honey? Are you okay?" Maddie asked as she entered the room and silently closed the door.

"I'm not sure, Maddie." He gave a massive yawn and fell back onto the bed. "But hopefully I'll feel better in the morning." He drifted off into a deep sleep. Maddie smiled when she heard a loud snore. At least some things hadn't changed.

"Danny, you're going to make yourself sick!" Jazz chastised as Danny continued to gorge himself on fudge.

"So good…" Danny moaned happily as he took yet another piece. Jazz sighed and put her head in her hands. The sudden change in eating habits simply couldn't mean anything good. But on the other hand, her brother _did_ stand to gain a little weight. He was skin and bones as it is. She sighed again and left him to his dessert.

That night, Danny crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. As he slept, he felt that tingling feeling from the Fenton Switcher again, but this time it was a little more intense. He tossed and turned, and finally he rolled over and felt something warm next to him. He shot up in bed and squinted around in the darkness at the lump that was lying next to him in bed.

"Jack, I know you haven't been feeling like yourself lately, but could you please try and not move around so much?" His mother groaned groggily as she partially raised her head from her pillow.

Wait a minute, his mother?

Danny yelped as he fell out of the bed in an orange avalanche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

As Jack slept, he felt odd. Very odd. It was as though a tingling sensation was moving throughout his entire body, but he had no idea what it could be. At first he thought it was a ghost, but none of the ghosts that had plagued Amity Park recently attacked people while they were sleeping. At least, not to his knowledge. All of a sudden, he heard a rumbling noise as something made its way through his house. He shot up in bed and looked around. He was confused for several reasons. 

First of all, he felt light. Very light. It didn't take any effort at all for him to sit up, almost as though he'd somehow shed a couple hundred pounds. Second, the room he was in was painted blue, not beige. It was covered in pictures of spaceships and galaxies, not blueprints for ghost hunting weapons, and there were model rockets hanging from the ceiling and littered around on the floor, not his needlepoint collection. There were also textbooks and notebooks scattered everywhere, and clothes were on the floor, the desk, and the chair. Jack even spied a basketball lying in one corner. He looked next to him and noticed that Maddie wasn't there. He took one more look around the room and realized that this was Danny's room. But why would he suddenly wake up in his son's bed?

He heard the rumbling again, and it felt to him like some sort of earthquake. The earthquake came closer and closer, and finally opened the door. The cause of the earthquake opened the door, and Jack gasped.

Jack watched as he entered the room. Him, his body! But how? How was this possible?

"Dad, what did you do?" Jack heard himself say with an accompanying groan. Wait a minute, dad? Then that was…Danny speaking? Jack looked down again, and noticed for the first time that he was wearing salmon colored pajamas. He experimentally reached up and felt a multitude of hair above him. He pulled some down in front of his face, and looked at the raven hair in wonderment.

"I don't…I'm…a kid again! Cool!"

"Dad, this is serious!" Danny shouted. "There has to be some way to reverse this!"

"Reverse this? Are you mad? Do you have any idea how cool it is to have the gift of youth again? This is the third-greatest thing to ever happen to me!"

"Third greatest?"

"Marrying your mom was first and the Fenton Portal working was the second." Danny smirked.

"Yeah, but your in _my_ body now. That means she's _your_ mom." Jack cringed.

"Fine, I'll try to think of a way to change us back…great gobs of ghost goo! The Fenton Switcher! That _has_ to be it!"

"Great, let's go get that invention!" Danny exclaimed as he lumbered downstairs to the lab with difficulty. Jack jumped up and ran after him.

"How do you ever move around?" Danny groaned as he tried to pull his bulk across the lab floor.

"Hey, it's fun being able to move around as much as you want!" Jack said happily. He ran up to the Fenton Switcher and pointed it at himself. He flipped the switch that would cause him to be selected as a target. He pulled the trigger and the gun charged up…

…and died down with a mechanical whine. Jack checked several dials attached to the gun.

"Fizzling Phantoms, it's out of juice. It'll have to charge up before we can use it to change back."

"Well, how long does it take to charge?"

"Uh…about a day."

"WHAT! A day? We have to spend an entire day as each other?"

"Looks like it. Danny?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Let's not tell your mother about this."

"Agreed. I don't even want to think about what she'd do if she found out. So I'll try to work in the lab all day and you'll have to go…" he groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I'll have to go to what?" Jack asked nervously.

"You'll have to go to my high school," Danny mumbled from behind his hands. He looked up. "Get some rest, Dad. Trust me, you'll need it." Jack sprinted up the stairs and into Danny's room. As Danny looked up the staircase that would take him from the lab, it seemed to extend into infinity. With difficulty, he brought one foot up to the first step and pulled his newly acquired girth up it.

"One down, a million to go," he muttered as he took another step.

That morning, Jack's awakening was much calmer than it had been late last night. He opened his eyes and saw the blue room with the astronaut stuff all over and nearly jumped for joy.

"I get to go to high school again! Wo hoo!" Besides, it couldn't be as bad as Danny had made it sound last night. And even if it was, he'd been to high school before. _Everything Danny had to go through, I've gone through already._

All of a sudden, Jack found himself under Danny's bed, lying on the floor, with no idea as to how he'd gotten there.

_Although I never remember being able to do that._ He scratched his head, but didn't put too much thought into it as he grabbed some of Danny's clothes from the dresser and made his way into the shower.

The effort of climbing the stairs back to the bedroom having taken so much out of Danny, he sank onto the bed and fell asleep instantaneously. He would have slept for the next year, had the alarm clock next to his head decided to be annoying and start ringing.

"GHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGH-" Danny slammed his hand onto the clock, denting it and causing the blaring alarm to end.

"Jack, you know you have to get up sometime," his mother chastised as she stood next to the bed, fully dressed in her blue HAZMAT suit. _Thank God she changed before waking me up,_ Danny thought, preferring not to be scarred for life at the moment. He mumbled something incoherent, although he tried to make it ghost-related in order to sound convincing, and lumbered into the bathroom that was adjacent to the master bedroom in order to shower.

Knowing his dad, the pink head cover and the rubber ducky belonged to him. Feeling like an idiot, he reluctantly grabbed them and proceeded to attempt to reach all parts of his body, a task made difficult by the sheer size of his body. He noticed the scrubber and reached for it blissfully.

The four Fentons all sat down for breakfast. Jack and Jazz both took cereal, while Danny and Maddie put a few waffles into the toaster. Jack was busy eating his cereal when all of a sudden, he dropped the spoon. It was weird, though-he didn't recall it ever slipping out of his grasp; it was as though it had fallen straight _through_ his hand. He noticed Danny looking at his hand, terrified, but when he looked down himself it was fine. The expression on Danny's face stood out in his mind, though, and made him more than a little suspicious.

_What's going on with Danny that would make him so scared of me finding out? I'm his father, for ghost's sake. I'd accept him no matter what!_

A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang. Danny opened it to reveal Sam.

"Hi, Mr. Fenton. Is Danny ready to go yet?"

"Sure, Sam. I'll go get him." Danny went back into the kitchen, where Jazz and his father were just finishing up their breakfast.

"Danny, Sam's here. Are you ready for school?"

"Uh…sure, Dad," Jack replied hesitantly. He grabbed Danny's backpack and ran out the door.

"So," Sam began as the two of them started walking. "Are you ready for the Lancer test today?"

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. What kept you from studying this time? Last night was pretty much ghost-free." _Wait a minute, Danny and his friends hunt ghosts in their spare time? Awesome!_ It was all Jack could do to keep from shedding a tear of pride.

"Uh, well…my dad invented this really cool invention last night!" Sam gawked at him.

"Danny? Since when do you think your parents' inventions are cool?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually you say that something your parents made is either lame, dangerous, or both."

"Well…I…you see…" but Jack was cut off by a shiver running up his spine. When he exhaled, some blue mist came out of his mouth. _That was weird. What _has_ been going on with Danny lately?_ His train of thought was interrupted by a portly blue ghost who had just phased up out of the ground. Jack recalled seeing this ghost around town on occasion; he didn't seem to be too much of a threat.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I will have my revenge on you, halfa!"

"Danny, what are you waiting for? Go ghost!" _go ghost? What the heck is she talking about? Some kooky-ooky-bat-thing?_ When Jack didn't respond, Sam pulled a Fenton Thermos out of her spider backpack and sucked the Box Ghost inside. _Wait a minute, how did she get a Fenton Thermos?_

"Sam? Where did you get that thermos?" Sam looked at Jack as though he was crazy.

"You gave me this months ago to help with the ghost fighting, Danny. Are you feeling okay?" Jack scratched his head.

"Yeah…I guess…" Just then, Jazz pulled up next to them in her red jeep.

"Good call, just sucking the Crate Creep into the thermos without turning into Danny Phantom. We're out in the open, so if you were to change, someone might see and your secret identity would be as good as gone." She smiled at him briefly and sped off. Sam rolled her eyes at the car.

"Geez, you've been half ghost for almost a year now. You'd think she would give you the benefit of the doubt that you would know something like that already." Jack would have responded, but his mind was reeling.

_Danny is half ghost?_

_Danny is the ghost kid?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter! I don't usually do this, but I feel that I need to put in a couple of personalized replies here:

Jessica01: You were right, the address didn't come up. But thanks for trying! A for effort! Thanks for reviewing!

Aegis: I'm really sorry you saw that element as a flaw. I had considered doing what you said when writing this, but I'm a sucker for DxS and I need to keep Sam in the dark for an important scene later on (hint, hint). However, if you really want to discontinue reading this because of that one artistic difference between us, who am I to stop you? Again, sorry our visions were a bit conflicting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Once the waffles were done, Danny put his and his mom's plates in the sink and sat back down at the table. He sipped his coffee, relishing every drop of the stuff. Who knew when he'd actually be allowed to drink coffee ever again? After a few minutes of contented sipping, he was broken out of his reverie. 

"Jack, honey? We should get down to the lab, now."

"Uh…right you are, Maddie! Let's build something that'll kick ghost butt!"

"Whoa, hold it right there, mister. You know the rules-no weapons building until after lunch. We have to run a systems check of the lab and look over the ectoplasm samples this morning."

"Aw…" Danny groaned in the best imitation of his dad he could muster and slowly trudged downstairs. He booted up the FentonWorks mainframe and started a run-through of all the applications to make sure everything was working. He then went over to the table covered with microscopes and beakers caked with green ectoplasm and started inspecting them. The tasks were unbelievably soporific, and Danny had to go upstairs to the kitchen more than once to refill his coffee cup in order to stay awake.

After what seemed like an eternity of boring labor, his mom suddenly stopped him.

"I'm getting kind of bored. Do you want to get in some target practice?" she asked. Danny perked up immediately.

"Sure, baby!" He grabbed the biggest ecto-gun he could find and pressed the button on the wall of the lab that would activate the targets. A series of ghost targets popped up along the walls, and he and Maddie started shooting one after the other.

* * *

"Danny-I mean, _I'm_ the ghost kid?" Jack asked incredulously. Sam put a hand over his mouth and gave him a look that clearly read 'are-you-insane?'

"Do you _want_ to give away your secret identity?" Just then, a loud bell sounded in the distance. Sam groaned.

"Great…now we're late. You think you could go ghost in that alley over there and fly us to school so the Lancer damage stays to a minimum?" _It's as though she's completely used to the fact that her friend is the ghost kid. How long has this been going on, exactly? And why on earth wouldn't Danny tell us?_ Jack thought angrily. He put on a goofy grin and walked into a nearby alleyway. As weird as it was for him, he tried to imagine himself as being the infamous Phantom. He gasped as a ring of white light suddenly appeared around his midsection and split in two. He felt an odd coldness as they changed his T-shirt and blue jeans into the ghost kid's familiar jumpsuit. Jack noted that the jumpsuit felt nearly identical to his own orange HAZMAT. More likely than not it was the same exact material, though why Phantom would have one of the suits was beyond him.

Jack clapped a hand to his forehead. Of course! Danny said that he'd lost the jumpsuit he and Maddie had gotten for him just after the accident! The accident involving the Fenton Portal must have been what caused him to become-there was no other word for it-half ghost.

He rose into the air and wobbled a bit as he tried to get his balance. He flew out of the alleyway and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and lifted the two of them into the air. He relished the wind blowing through his snowy hair as they sped towards Casper High.

"Wohoo! Flying's awesome!" Jack shouted, and Sam smiled softly. They reached the school and Jack put Sam down. Knowing that Danny wouldn't like it if he revealed his secret identity, Jack went into a clump of bushes before concentrating on being Danny again and seeing the white rings change him into a human being. He exited the clump of bushes and walked into the building with Sam.

"Mr. Fenton! Ms. Manson! How dare you two lovebirds arrive late for my test!" Lancer shouted as they entered his classroom.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam shouted back, while Jack looked on, confused. Sam looked at him oddly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh…why wouldn't I be?"

"Usually we both yell 'We're not lovebirds' at exactly the same time."

"Oh…right…We're not lovebirds!" Jack shouted.

"Either way, you're still late. Now get to your seats; you won't be getting any extra time on this, so you'd better hurry up with the time you've got." Sam sat down in her seat, and Jack took the only remaining empty seat in the classroom, the one in between Sam and Danny's other friend, Tucker. After Lancer slammed a test on each of their desks, Tucker cast them a sidelong glance.

"What took you?" he mouthed.

"Box Ghost," Sam mouthed back. Once again, Jack was bewildered by the fact that a ghost attack was just an ordinary occurrence to these kids. Shouldn't they be scared of ghosts? Jack guessed that Danny had inherited his and Maddie's passion of hunting ghosts, and from there it had rubbed off onto his friends.

The three of them returned to their tests. Jack read the first question, and it was all he could do to hold back a groan. British Literature. He hadn't looked at this stuff since he was in high school, about thirty years ago. He rested his forehead on the desk and wondered how Danny was able to ever fight ghosts on a daily basis, as this morning's experience indicated, and also study. He made a mental note not to get too angry next time his son's report card came in the mail.

After English class was a study hall. Jack walked with Sam and Tucker over to Tucker's locker, where he took out a couple of pieces of technology and jammed them into his cargo pants.

"Aren't you going to stop at your locker?" The dark-skinned boy asked him.

"Uh…" The truth was, Jack didn't know which locker was Danny's, let alone the combination. "I'm good for now. What do you want to do?" Just then, something approached them and cast its shadow over Jack. Something big. Sam and Tucker took one look at the Something and immediately sidled away.

"Guess what, Fen-_turd_?" the Something asked. Jack turned around and saw a blonde jock several times larger than himself. _The name's Fenton, idiot!_ He screamed inside his head.

"Time for your daily wailing!" The jock said. He hefted Jack up by the front of his shirt and threw him into Tucker's locker, then slammed the door. Jack felt several pieces of Japanese-made technology crunch as he made contact with the back of the locker and was engulfed in darkness. _Does Danny have to go through with this every day?_ Jack thought in wonderment. _No wonder he always looks so roughed up._

"Okay, he's gone and the hallway's deserted," Sam said. "You can go intangible and get out of there, now." This was the third time that day Jack had used intangibility, so he was starting to get used to the sensation. He concentrated on making himself semi-transparent like Phantom and the other ghosts when they escape through solid objects and soon enough he was lying facedown on the ground. He picked himself up.

"You always were on the clumsy side, eh, Daniel?" a cold voice behind Jack asked. Jack spun around to reveal none other than his old college buddy, Vlad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"V-man, what are you doing here?" Jack asked excitedly. Vlad, Sam, and Tucker all looked at him as though he was crazy. 

"Daniel, you sound just like your idiot father," Vlad said. _Wait a minute; Vladdie thinks I'm an idiot? Since when?_ "Anyway, you should probably be able to guess the basic outline of my plan by now, unless Jack's idiocy has indeed begun to rub off on you."

Jack stared at him blankly.

"Very well, it appears that you are becoming more like your idiot father than I had ever imagined, all the more reason for me to go through with my plan as soon as possible, to spare you from any further contamination. If I really must reiterate my intentions of the last year or so…I plan to destroy your oaf of a father and make dear Maddie mine, and also make you my apprentice. I'm offering you a chance to come quietly, just like at the reunion, though I know you'll refuse. The only reason I'm doing this is because your mother is less likely to fall for me if I eliminate you." Jack's mind was reeling. His college roomie, his best friend on earth, wanted him dead? And also had a slightly creepy crush on his wife? Just then, any and all vestiges of friendship Jack held, albeit one-sided, for Vlad vanished. Best bud or not, nobody moves in on Jack Fenton's wife and gets away with it.

"Vlad, you are one seriously messed-up Cheerio. That is _never_ going to happen," Jack retorted.

"Very well," Vlad replied as a ring of black light appeared around his waist. "No more Mr. Nice Plasmius." The ring divided into two, and the Wisconsin Ghost was standing in Vlad's place.

Now Jack was _really_ confused, though at the same time he felt a small, barely significant measure of relief. He was confused beyond measure that his pal was half-ghost, much less the dreaded Wisconsin Ghost that had terrorized his college reunion and then come to Amity Park when all of those ghost hunters had been after Danny. He was a little bit relieved, though, because during that same incident he'd fought the Wisconsin Ghost and won. And if he could beat Vlad with a couple of his own weapons, he sure as the Ghost Zone could beat him using his newfound powers.

Jack transformed and inexpertly rose up into the air. He flew as fast as he could at Vlad, but to his surprise, Vlad easily caught him by the throat, spun him around, and threw him into a row of lockers. Jack shook his head a bit to recover.

"It takes more than that to take out a Fenton, V-man!" he shouted. All of a sudden, his hand started glowing with green energy. Jack smirked. He knew that ecto-energy; he'd seen Phantom use it on multiple occasions. Surely _this_ attack would hurt Vlad. Jack shot a ghost ray at Plasmius, but Vlad simply yawned and created a shield. Jack shot blast after blast, but all of them were deflected. Suddenly, Vlad split into four.

Jack was now slightly worried. He'd never seen Phantom do _that_.

Each of the four Vlads charged up pink spectral energy and launched it at Jack at the same time. He screamed as the four beams made contact, and when they abated he sank to the ground and changed back into Danny Fenton. Plasmius sneered down at him.

"Now, with you incapacitated for the time being, I can destroy Jack and Maddie will be mine!" he exclaimed, then teleported away in a swirl of pink energy. Sam ran up to Jack and helped him up.

"Vlad is such a creep. Are you okay?" She asked as she looked him over and checked for burn marks. _I'd go after Vlad, but he probably went to my place to try and take Maddie. Danny's home; he should be able to fend him off. Besides, I'm way too weak to be much good. _ Sam ran her hands over a particularly nasty one on his upper arm, and Jack noticed her blush deeply.

_She totally digs me!_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea struck him. _Maybe I can do Danny a favor, give him something to make up for all of the stuff he has to go through all day._ Jack took Sam's hand in his own and looked deep into her eyes.

"Let's go to the library. I really need to tell you something." He started walking down the hall, still holding hands with her. He felt resistance, and turned around to see her looking at him strangely.

"Danny? The library's _this_ way," she said as she jerked her thumb in the opposite direction. Jack smiled sheepishly and followed her directions. Once Tucker had decided that Danny wasn't roughed up too badly, he left the group and headed over to room 104 where he was a little late for a meeting of the school's Esperanto Club.

When Sam and Jack got to the library, Jack sat the two of them down across from each other at a table. He gulped. He had to make this convincing while at the same time staying true to his own love, Maddie.

"Sam, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while," he began. "We've been friends for almost ten years now, but I'm kinda starting to see you as more than a friend. I really like you, Sam. In fact, you could even say that I love you." Jack wasn't afraid of what might happen. He, along with the majority of Amity Park (majority being everyone except for Danny) knew that she liked Danny a lot. True to the predictions, Sam blushed a brilliant shade of red that would make a tomato envious.

"Danny, I…I love you, too," she said. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, but pulled away quickly for fear of being kicked out by the librarian. The bell rang signifying the end of study hall.

"Come over to my place tonight, Danny. We can talk about this more there." Sam was grinning as she got up and walked away, and Jack could see her just barely swinging her hips as she left. _I got them together! YES! I, Jack Fenton, have succeeded where nearly everyone who knows them has failed. Cool!_ Jack stood up from his own seat and was whistling as he headed off to his next class.

* * *

Meanwhile, after target practice and some lunch, Maddie and Danny went back downstairs to the lab.

"Okay, Jack. Now you can start working on a new weapon if you like," Maddie said.

"Awesome!" Danny exclaimed in his best Jack imitation, and immediately ran over to the workbench. He got a tool kit and looked over the various pieces of technology that his father used to assemble a ghost-fighting weapon. He stared at the gutted electronic equipment. He scratched his head. He stared some more.

"Do you need any help, dear?" his mom called from the opposite end of the lab.

"No thanks, baby! I can handle it!" Danny called back. He picked up a rectangular device that had a few wires poking out of it and looked at it experimentally, then sighed and put it back down. Who was he kidding? He had no idea what any of this stuff was, let alone how to wire it together into some sort of weapon. How on earth did his father manage to invent things using this complex equipment but at the same time be so ridiculously goofy and blissfully ignorant of what was going on around him? Thankfully, Danny was spared further confusion by a scream. He spun around and saw Plasmius holding his mother by the wrist and floating a good ten feet in the air. He grabbed a nearby ectogun and pointed it at his arch-nemesis.

"Let her go, Plasmius," he growled.

"How about I don't, idiot," Vlad replied.

"How about you do, or I tear you apart molecule by molecule," Danny threatened. Without waiting for a reply, he fired the ecto-gun and it emitted a green beam of energy. Vlad swatted the beam away as he would a mosquito. Danny growled and grabbed a second gun, this time a Fenton Bazooka. He smirked as he fired the gun and another green energy beam gracefully arced out of the barrel of the bazooka and paused right next to Vlad's head.

"You missed, idiot!" Vlad crowed.

"Wasn't aiming for you, cheesehead!" Danny countered. Plasmius looked confused for a second, then yelped in surprise as the energy beam coagulated into a miniature ghost portal and sucked Vlad inside. Since the sensation of being sucked forcibly into a portal the size of a quarter had forced Vlad's ghost form to temporarily destabilize, he inadvertently dropped Maddie. Danny saw this, and quickly ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. He placed her down then ran over to the Fenton Portal and closed it in order to prevent Vlad from coming back through that route.

"Jack, I've never seen this side of you before," Maddie cooed once Danny came back from the portal. "The way you beat that ghost back into the ghost zone…" she started running her finger down his chest.

"Hehe…" Danny chuckled nervously. His dad had better get home quickly so they could switch places, or he'd _seriously_ be scarred for life.

* * *

Well, what do you think? The final chapter is coming up next; so stay tuned!  



	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry! I had written this a few days ago and meant to update on Thursday, but I kept getting sidetracked...but it's here now, right?

Also, I realize that this chapter has no development at all, and it's really, really, REALLY lame, but I couldn't think up any other scenarios to write down...but trust me, if I do have any new ideas for this fic, I'll write them down and replace them with this chapter, and thereby extend the story. But no promises.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

After lunch, and a couple more boring classes, Jack finally headed home. He opened the door and was immediately assaulted by Danny. 

"Come on," he said and dragged Jack downstairs, a feat he was easily able to do thanks to his huge size. Danny grabbed the Fenton Switcher and sighed with relief when he checked the power bar and it read that the device was fully charged. Two flashes of green light later, he and his dad were in the correct bodies. Danny experimentally moved his arms, then his legs. He jumped up and down, relishing the fact that he was small and skinny again. Jack hopped into the air hopefully, but landed on his backside.

"So, Danny," Jack began. "When were you planning on telling your mother and I that you were the ghost kid?" Danny stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about, dad?"

"Sam and I ran into the Box Ghost on the way to school today." Danny cringed. "After Sam sucked him into the Fenton Thermos, which, by the way, I'm glad actually works, we were late for your first period English test." Danny clapped a hand to his forehead. He'd completely forgotten about that test! "Sam encouraged me to 'go ghost', as you so aptly call it, and fly the two of you. I transformed into the ghost that I'd sworn to tear apart molecule by molecule, became what I'd perceived to be my worst enemy, and used his powers. Flying is really fun, by the way." Danny chuckled.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "during your study hall, my best friend Vlad came to drop by. It turns out he's half ghost as well. Did you know that?" Danny nodded. "He's really powerful. I tried to get him head-on, and I even used your ectoblasts, but he beat me easily."

"Yeah, he came here afterwards," Danny told him. "He tried to take Mom, but I got him into the Ghost Zone using a Fenton Bazooka." He expected his dad, to compliment his ghost-fighting skills, obviously inborn, what with him being a Fenton and all. What he didn't expect was for his father to be looking at him with a serious facial expression.

"Danny, how do you think it feels to find out that your own son is the person that you've been hunting for so long? And on the very same day, to find out that your best friend is actually an evil ghost that wants you dead?" Danny sighed.

"I guess I should have told you sooner…it's just, my life's been so complicated recently…"

"Yeah, I found that out, too. Why didn't you tell us you were being bullied by that blonde jerk?"

"You mean Dash?"

"Whatever. Even if you didn't want to say anything about it to your mother and I, you could have at least used your powers to get back at him." Danny looked up at him hopefully.

"You mean…you accept the fact that I'm half ghost?"

"Of course I do! You fight ghosts on a daily basis, you have to sit through those stupid Lancer tests, you get bullied by football players and take it silently when you could easily beat them all to a pulp, you have to deal with a guy your dad thought was great but is actually evil, all of which are more than enough to warrant my respect…but above all you're my son. Your life is hard enough without your mother and I shooting at you every other day. Oh, by the way, you failed that English test. But I'll try to be more considerate next time you bring home C's."

"Thanks. I should also give you a little more credit. I saw the kinds of things that go into making some of your weapons…how you put all that stuff together is way beyond me." Jack chuckled.

"That's what college is for, son. That, and meeting chicks! By the way, I got you and Sam together and you're supposed to go to her house tonight." Danny gawped at him.

"You WHAT?"

"I told her that you loved her, and she said she loved you too and kissed me and told me to go to her place tonight, thinking that it was you. I for one won't be surprised if you don't come home until tomorrow after school." Danny blushed.

"Oh, by the way, Mom is really impressed with how you beat back Vlad. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a little lucky too, as much as it makes me want to barf just thinking about that."

"Jack, Danny, dinner's ready! We're having leftover chicken!" Maddie called from the kitchen. Father and son shot each other one last look of mutual understanding, and then ran upstairs for dinner.

THE END

(I think)


End file.
